Lincoln y la repostería
by PenguinArrow
Summary: Cuando Lincoln quiere crear el pastel perfecto para alguien especial debe pedir ayuda de un chef especial ¿Quién es ese chef? Uno muy partícular.


Lincoln y la repostería

A tres semanas del cumpleaños de la persona más importante en su vida Lincoln Loud un joven de diecinueve años con cabello blanco se encuentra leyendo una hoja arrancada, la receta de un pastel de cuatro pisos color rosada con azul.

Es probablemente de los pasteles más difíciles de hacer puesto que tiene ingredientes de lujo y requiere horas de preparación. Por eso los chefs lo llaman ´´El pastel estrella´´ porque los que lo preparan son estrellas culinarias.

Le pediría el favor a su padre pero eso sería arruinar la sorpresa o que el termine haciendo todo el trabajo. Para su suerte gracias a su amiga Ronnie Anne sabe que existe un restaurante en Great Lake City donde hay un chef prodigio.

Tiene cuatro mil dólares ahorrados para tan especial ocasión, solo espera que aquel misterioso chef sea compasivo y prepare el pastel.

-Aquí es. –Se dice a si mismo mientras mira el letrero del restaurante.

´´Baratie, comida marina y algo más´´

Lincoln nerviosamente abre la puerta y ve a tres camareros y una camarera moviéndose apresuradamente. Lo curioso de estos es que todos tienen un cabello peculiar.

Uno tiene el cabello peinado de manera horizontal de color rojo, el otro tiene flecho azul que destacan unos lentes redondos de cristal gris, otro cabello corto y verde y la chica tiene cabello rosado con un mecho tapándole su ojo izquierdo.

-¡Niji! Necesito que vayas a la bodega por más vino. –Grita una voz en la cocina.

El mesero de cabello azul inmediatamente deja el plato en la mesa y corre a la bodega.

-Lo siento joven, faltan veinte minutos para cerrar y ya no atendemos clientes. –Dice la mujer de pelo rosa de manera amable.

-Yo no vine a comer…

-¿Entonces qué haces en un restaurante si no quieres comer tonto? –Pregunta el mesero de pelo verde.

-¡Yonji no seas grosero con el joven! –Reclama la mujer viendo de manera intimidante al chico.

Yonji ve su mirada, empieza a sudar mientras parece tener recuerdos incomodos y frotarse el hombre como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado.

-…Perdón Reiju. –Yonji baja la mirada y camina lentamente hacia otra dirección.

-Reiju ya hablamos de amenazar a Yonji. Si lo haces tienes que cumplirlo. –Dice el mesero de pelo rojo acercándose a ella. -….. Por cierto yo soy Vinsmoke Ichiji ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

-Vengo a conocer al cocinero. Escuché que es alguien experimentado en la cocina y lo necesito. –Pide Lincoln de manera nerviosa.

Los tres meseros comparten miradas inseguras y luego vuelven a ver a un inseguro Lincoln quien tiene una mirada intranquila.

…

Un joven adulto de cabello rubio de cejas en forma de espiral usando un traje elegante cocina con pasión un platillo de camarones mientras vierte algo de licor en la sartén haciendo que las llamas exploten por un segundo.

-¿Sanji enserio me pediste una caja de licores solo para abrir una botella? –Pregunta Niji bastante indignado.

-¿Quieres que la cena sea exquisita o quieres que sea solo buena? –Cuestiona Sanji mientras hecha un poco de sal.

Niji lo piensa unos segundos y ve los camarones junto al pulpo asado. Se muerde el labio mientras babea.

-Bien torpe, solo porque los camarones son mi platillo favorito. –Contesta Niji resignado mientras saborea la comida en su mente.

Tras unos cuantos minutos de espera los cinco empleados del restaurante y Lincoln se encuentran cenando en una mesa.

-Le agradezco mucho la comida señor Vinsmoke. –Dice Lincoln nervioso.

-El señor Vinsmoke era nuestro padre llamame Sanji. –Responde el rubio mientras bebe un poco de vino.

-Está bien emm… Sanji. Gracias por la comida. –Lincoln sonríe mientras trata de decir las palabras correctas.

-Es un placer darle comida a alguien con hambre. Por cierto Reiju dijo que me estás buscando. ¿Vienes por un empleo? Me hace falta un pinche.

-De hecho vine porque escuché que usted es un gran cocinero y me gustaría que me ayude preparando en el pastel estrella. Le puedo pagar lo que guste pero es para alguien que amo. –Suplica Lincoln de manera nerviosa y desesperada.

Los tres hermanos y Reiju ponen miradas nerviosas mientras voltean con cierta inseguridad a Sanji.

El hermano rubio termina tranquilamente su copa de vino mientras suspira relajadamente.

-No. –Responde de manera seca.

Eso sorprende al resto de sus hermanos quienes esperaban otro tipo de reacción por parte de Sanji.

Recuerdan que a la última persona que le pidió cocinar algo que no sea parte del menú del restaurante. Solo porque quería comida especial para algún evento privado.

-¿Disculpe? –Pregunta Lincoln intranquilo.

-El pastel estrella es fácil para mí. Tengo los ingredientes en la bodega y tiempo pero no puedo hacerlo.

-¿Pero por qué? Le puedo pagar lo que sea. –Afirma Lincoln levantando un poco la voz.

-Muchacho Sanji ya dio su res….

-Ésta bien Ichiji, te agradezco la preocupación pero le diré porque. –Aclara Sanji mientras limpia su boca con una servilleta.

Lincoln presta especial atención a las palabras que dirá el cocinero mientras se siente decepcionado.

-Mira, todo el tiempo vienen tipos ricos que creen que pueden rentarme solo para que les prepare platillos de lujo y siempre los hecho a patadas por no apreciar la que comida que ya les hago. Solo me ven como alguien que cocina, no aprecian lo que hago. Pero tú eres diferente, vienes aquí a pedírmelo porque sabes de mi talento y quieres lo mejor para esa persona, por eso no te eh echado. –Explica Sanji con calma.

-Bueno yo….

-Pero por más que me pidas que te haga el pastel no lo haré. Tú quieres hacer algo especial por esa persona y solo depende de ti que sea especial, toda comida preparada con el esmero propio va a ser mejor que una comida preparada por un desconocido. Lo lamento muchacho pero no te preparare el pastel. –Anuncia Sanji sin nada más que decir.

-Por favor, debe haber algo que le pueda dar. –Suplica Lincoln con desesperación.

-Lamento decírtelo pero Sanji tomó una decisión, ya es algo tarde así que si quieres puedes pasar la noche aquí. –Dice Niji de manera compasiva.

-Vamos lo que sea. Podría incluso presentarle a alguna de mis hermanas.

Ichiji, Niji, Sanji y Yonji quedan callados unos segundos mientras analizan con atención las palabras dichas por el chico de pelo blanco.

-¿Dijiste hermanas? –Preguntan los cuatro al unísono con mucho entusiasmo.

-…Sí. Tengo cinco hermanas mayores que…

Niji le quita la cartera a Lincoln con prisa en búsqueda de alguna foto de ellas. No tarda en encontrar una de él con sus diez hermanas.

-¡Chicos miren esto! –Grita Niji entusiasmado.

Los otros tres se acercan y al ver la foto sus ojos se ponen en forma de corazón y sonríen de manera lasciva.

-¡Mira esas bellezas! –Grita Yonji enamorado.

-¡Y son seis legales! –Afirma Ichiji feliz.

-¡Sin duda son diosas! ¡Tú! ¿Cómo puedes ocultarme que tienes a estas bellezas? ¡Debiste empezar por eso! –Grita Sanji molesto con Lincoln.

Lincoln asustado da unos pasos atrás mientras los hermanos siguen hablando y adulando a sus hermanas, de cierta manera lo encuentra natural pero sigue siendo incómodo.

-Ignóralos, esos chicos son unos degenerados. –Dice Reiju decepcionada.

-Bueno puedo presentárselas si me ayuda con el pastel. –Comenta Lincoln algo inseguro.

Los cuatro hermanos ven directamente a Lincoln unos segundos y luego se juntan para hablar en voz baja.

Se escuchan solo susurros y uno que otra palabra comprensible. Siguen así unos segundos y luego ven a Lincoln, vuelven a susurrar unos segundos más y de nuevo le dan una mirada a Lincoln.

Los tres hermanos le asienten a Sanji y este ajustando su corbata camina hacia Lincoln con calma.

-Está bien te ayudare con el pastel. –Dice el cocinero tranquilamente.

-Excelente. ¿Cuánto le debo? Si quiere puede hacerlo en mi casa y….

-¡Ja! Claro que no te hare el pastel chico. Yo te enseñare a hacer el pastel. –Anuncia el cocinero poniendo una mirada siniestra.

-¿Qué dijo? –Pregunta Lincoln inseguro.

-¿Quieres que ese pastel sea perfecto? Tú lo tendrás que hacer y yo seré tu maestro. Ahora prepárate porque serán dos semanas y media de arduo trabajo. –Grita Sanji con determinación dejando a Lincoln asustado por lo que le espera.

…

A la mañana siguiente en el restaurante Lincoln está hablando por teléfono con su padre.

-Si papá lo sé… No esperaba esto pero es un proyecto importante…. Claro que llegare antes tú descuida… También te quiero. –Lincoln cuelga el teléfono suspirando mientras se pone un uniforme de cocinero.

-Muy bien muchacho toma esto y podremos empezar el entrenamiento. –Pide Sanji mientras le da una cacerola.

Lincoln la toma un segundo para verla. Escucha un grito desde atrás y ve que Ichiji le lanza un golpe.

El joven asustado se cubre con la cacerola pero Ichiji frena antes de golpearlo. Sin darse cuente recibe una patada en la columna por parte de Sanji.

-Primera lección pinche. Los instrumentos de cocina son tan valiosos como el oro mismo, si no puedes cuidarlos no puedes cocinar. –Afirma Sanji de manera sería.

Un adolorido Lincoln trata de levantarse. Sanji ve que sus manos están tocando el suelo y le mete otra patada en su brazo para que caiga de nuevo.

-¡Segunda lección y la más importante! ¡Las manos de un cocinero jamás deben ensuciarse o dañarse! –Grita el cocinero furioso. -…..Solo por esa imprudencia el día de hoy harás ejercicio con mis hermanos.

Lincoln confundido ve eso mientras es tomado de los brazos por Niji y Yonji siendo arrastrado hacia la nevera.

…

Lincoln corre mientras cada hermano usa distintas tecinas de artes marciales. Niji le mete una patada en las costillas y Yonji trata de darle un puñetazo en la cara pero es bloqueado por el peli blanco con su mano izquierda.

-¿Tú no aprendes verdad? –Grita Ichiji desde atrás tomándolo y aplicándole un suplex.

Un vapuleado Lincoln al borde de la inconciencia ve el techo mientras esos tres lo miran con decepción mientras se cuestiona. ¿Qué tiene que ver ser golpeado con cocinar un maldito pastel?

…

Lincoln adolorido en su habitación prestada revisa su teléfono mientras se soba los moretones pero solo termina doliéndole más.

Escucha unos pasos y ve que es Reiju con un tazón de sopa caliente. Ella se sienta a su lado mientras deja la sopa en la mesa de noche.

-Lamento que te traten así pero Sanji es muy estricto en cuanto cocina se trata. Los otros tres son solo bobos. –Dice Reiju de manera compasiva.

-Pero no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué no lo puede hacer por mí? -´Pregunta Lincoln de manera desesperada.

Reiju lo ve y siente la frustración en el muchacho. Sabe que enserio desea el pastel perfecto para esa persona especial y le encantaría ayudarlo pero Sanji es el único capaz de ayudarlo.

Decide contarle una historia al joven, algo para que entienda la perspectiva de Sanji.

-Mira Lincoln te contare una historia y quiero que pongas atención y espero que prestes atención. –Pide Reiju mientras se sienta en su cama.

Lincoln la ve con curiosidad mientras siente el peso de su cuerpo hundir la cama. Debe admitir que tenerla tan cerca es en cierta manera estimulante.

-Veras Lincoln nosotros tuvimos que ver como nuestra madre se enfermó cuando teníamos solo siete años.

-Lo lamento mucho. –Dice Lincoln con sinceridad.

-A lo largo de su enfermedad ella recibía comida de hospital. Era casi lo mismo todos los días y Sanji notaba que eso no le gustaba. Por eso un día él aunque no supiera mucho de cocina se armó de valor y empezó a preparar una receta que leyó en un libro. Le quedo espantosa, ni siquiera era de la misma forma que la foto tenía pero igual se la llevó a mamá y cuando ella lo probó… Le fascinó.

Lincoln ve la sonrisa alegre de Reiju mientras ella ve al cielo con una mirada nostálgica. No puede evitar sentirse conmovido por ver ese rostro tan tranquilo.

-Luego de eso mamá le empezó a pedir más comida a Sanji. –Habla Niji desde la litera de arriba.

-Y él siguió cocinando para ella a pesar de no tener experiencia. –Añade Yonji desde la otra cama.

-Y todos los días mamá decía ´´Sanji hijo está fabuloso, muchas gracias por esto.´´ -Termina Ichiji secándose unas cuantas lágrimas.

Reiju les asciende a sus hermanos mientras siente que no puede contener sus lágrimas de nostalgia al recordar a su madre y el rostro que ella ponía con la comida de Sanji.

-Desde ese día y cuando la perdimos Sanji se prometió así mismo hacer comida especial para cada ocasión y que la gente sea feliz con lo que él haga. Pero si alguien quería comida para alguien especial en su vida él tenía y aún tiene la mentalidad de que si uno quiere que sea especial debe hacerlo por sí mismo. –Finaliza Reiju mientras se levanta y seca el rostro.

Lincoln al verla alejarse se queda pensando mientras se recuesta. Es cierto que no es bueno cocinando pero le encantaría ver el rostro de aquella persona especial agradecerle de manera autentica. Se esforzó para ahorrar todo ese dinero pero ¿Quizá pueda hacer algo más que solo comprar un pastel?

…

A la mañana siguiente Lincoln cojeando y con una mirada molesta camina hasta la cocina ignorando el piso trapeado. Haciendo que sus huellas se marquen en este.

-Viejo ¿Enserio? –Pregunta Niji molesto mientras seca el trapeador.

Sanji acomodando los ingredientes ve a Lincoln con calma y luego vuelve a su rutina.

-La puerta está allí si quieres irte. –Dice el chef con voz neutral.

-No vine a renunciar Sanji. –Responde Lincoln seriamente llamando la atención del cocinero. -….. ¡Yo vengo a preparar un pastel estrella!

Sanji lo ve unos segundos seriamente mientras mira el rostro determinado del chico. Ve que en su mirada hay un verdadero deseo de preparar comida. Eso pone una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bien. Ponte un delantal. –Ordena el cocinero con calma.

…

Tras casi cumplir con las tres semanas de entrenamiento culinario Lincoln ahora se encuentra batiendo huevos en la nevera del restaurante mientras los hermanos de Sanji le avientan ataques a diestra y siniestra.

Niji le lanza una patada al suelo pero Lincoln se agacha al mismo tiempo que bloquea un puñetazo de Yonji con su pierna izquierda. Todo esto tambaleándose para que el huevo no caiga.

Ve que Ichiji se acerca a él para taclearlo pero se impulsa para la derecha saliendo del rango de los tres. Termina de batir los huevos y saca un paquete de azúcar de su bolsillo para abrirlo con su boca y echarlo a la olla para seguir batiendo.

Inhalando y exhalando de manera constante logra esquivar varios ataques sin dejar caer el huevo. Cuando el reloj suena corre directamente hacia la puerta de la nevera para dirigirse al horno y abrirlo antes de que un pollo asado se queme.

Los cuatro hermanos y Reiju ven eso con seriedad.

Lincoln los ve con cierta inseguridad mientras termina de sacar el pollo asado.

Ellos empiezan a aplaudirle mientras él sonríe con confianza. Sanji en especial se le acerca con alegría.

-Felicidades, es hora de preparar un pastel. –Anuncia el cocinero con entusiasmo.

-De hecho con lo que me ha enseñado creo que tengo algo mejor planeado. –Dice Lincoln con calma.

….

En esa madrugada dentro de la casa Loud los Vinsmoke y Lincoln se adentran a la cocina tranquilamente mientras empiezan a cocinar.

-No es una cocina profesional pero servirá. –Comenta Sanji mientras prepara los ingredientes.

-Y recuerden. Si alguna de mis hermanas se despierta la noquean para que no arruine la sorpresa. –Pide Lincoln desesperado.

-Nosotros no golpeamos mujeres, pero Reiju con gusto lo hace. –Responde Sanji tranquilamente.

-Muy bien, a

-A prender los hornos. –Ordena Lincoln con decisión.

….

Un aroma exquisito empieza a llenar la casa Loud. Dentro de la habitación de los señores Loud la madre huele con gusto aquel aroma.

-Lynn, eso huele tan bien.-Dice Rita mientras tira saliva en sus sueños.

-…Yo no cocine eso. –Responde Lynn señor despertando con intranquilidad.

Su esposa hace lo mismo y se levanta para ver porque la cocina huele mejor que nunca. Junto a su esposo caminan hacia allá solo para ver una enorme puerta de madera tapando la entrada de la cocina.

-¿Pero qué rayos? –Pregunta Rita algo confundida.

Lynn toca la puerta con calma mientras pone la oreja en la madera.

-La cocina está ocupada por ahora viejo. Si quiere ordenar algo espere un poco. –Dice Yonji de manera ruda a través de la madera.

-¡Oiga! No sé quién sea o porque está en mi caza pero le advierto que…

-¿Papá estas cocinando algo nuevo? –Pregunta su hija Lily entusiasmada.

-No hija yo…

-Unidad paterna lo que sea que estés preparando sin duda huele satisfactorio. –Dice Lisa también levantándose con una mirada de éxtasis por querer saborear la comida.

El resto de sus hijas también se levantan mientras caminan lentamente por las escaleras con entusiasmo por entrar a la cocina.

Todas ellas se acumulan en la entrada de la cocina para querer ver que hay tras ella.

Una pequeña nota aparece por debajo de la puerta.

Lori recoge la nota y la lee en voz alta.

-Por favor vayan al comedor, no se arrepentirán. –Lee ella con seriedad.

-¿Esto no es una broma tuya verdad Luan? –Pregunta Lynn jr algo insegura.

-Créeme de ser una broma estarías llena de alguna sustancia de dudosa procedencia. -Afirma–Luan con seriedad.

-¿Entonces qué será? –Pregunta Luna tomando camino al comedor.

Grande es la sorpresa de toda la familia al ver que esta ordenado de manera elegante para una fiesta formal.

Se escucha un micrófono y luego una bocina oculta.

Ma chere Mademoiselle

Con gran orgullo para todos

Y un enorme placer te damos la bienvenida

Y ahora te invitamos a relajarte

A ponerte cómoda en tu silla

Pues el comedor se honra en presentar

Canta tranquilamente la voz de Lincoln a través de esas bocinas confundiendo a su familia.

-….Su cena.

Nuestro huésped, sea usted

Venga el servicio a probar

Una servilleta así, cherie y yo hago lo demás

"Soup du jour" buen

"Hours D'ouveres"

Nuestra vida es atender

Pruebe usted qué maravilla

¿No me cree?

Pregunte a la vajilla

A cantar, a bailar

Esta es Francia, no olvidar

La comida aquí es primero, ya se ve

Canta la voz de Lincoln mientras los hermanos Vinsmoke salen con platillos bien cocinados para llevarlos a la mesa de los Loud.

Consulte su menú

Escoja su Ambigú

Y pida usted

Nuestro huésped sea usted

Pruebe usted el soufflé

Y los postres "Enflambe"

Preparados y servidos

Con el toque de un gourmet

La inquietud, a olvidar

El banquete va a empezar

No hay tristeza ni protesta

Cuando aquí se hace la fiesta

Habrá trucos sin par

Y mil bromas que contar

Sale Lincoln de la cocina con entusiasmo mientras sigue cantando.

Los Vinsmoke terminan de servir los platillos y se posicionan detrás de Lincoln para hacer coreografía mientras el sigue cantando.

Y vamos a brindar nada le va a costar

Y pida usted, si hay tensión

Comer bien es solución

Pida usted, nuestro huésped sea usted

Nadie se resigna

A esta vida tan indigna

Del sirviente que no tiene a quién servir

Ah, los buenos días de nuestros triunfos, no ding dong?

Ya se han ido y no hay porque vivir

Diez años enmohecimos

Y de polvo nos cubrimos

Sin poder ejercitar nuestra labor

Sombras que rondamos el castillo

Todo aquí dormía

Usted trajo la alegría

Lincoln se acerca a su hermana Lily con entusiasmo y le revuelve el cabello.

Ella es, Bella es como una bendición

Hay buen vino a la mesa, puesta con gran distinción

A los postres, el té que con gusto serviré

Las tacitas van marchando mientras yo voy burbujeando

Los hermanos Vinmoke le sirven bebidas distintas a cada hermana y a los padres.

Lincoln sigue con su coreografía entusiasta.

Al hervir silbaré, qué pasó, te limpiaré

A limpiar que todo reluciente esté

Hay un quehacer atroz, es un terrón o dos

Y pida usted, pida usted

Nuestro huésped sea usted, pida y se le atenderá

Hace años que ninguno viene aquí, nadie vendrá

Darle comodidad esa es la finalidad

Y si hay velas alumbrando

Seguiremos cocinando.

Lincoln se pausa para entrar a la cocina y con una carriola sacar el enorme pastel estrella con la inscripción. ´´Feliz cumpleaños Lily Loud´´ En el centro.

Plato a plato vendrán hasta que no pueda más

Cantaremos para que repose usted

Disfrute el gran festín, desde el principio al fin

Y pida usted, pida usted, nuestro huésped sea usted?

Termina en nota alta dejando atónitas a sus hermanas y padres. El solo respira de manera agitada mientras espera reacciones.

Ve que todos lo miran con incredulidad.

-¿Enserio nada? Hice toda esta coreografía y prepare este desayuno para que…

Sus hermanas se levantan entusiasmadas mientras aplauden con felicidad y se acercan para abrazar a Lincoln.

Lily con alegría salta al pecho de su hermano y lo abraza con fuerza.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias. –Dice la niñita de manera feliz mientras se aferra a su hermano.

-Oye Lily cumples diez años, tu primera década de vida y eso se debe celebrar con un banquete en grande. –Responde Lincoln feliz mientras abraza a su hermanita.

Los Vinsmoke miran con felicidad eso y chocan los puños con en señal de victoria. Los hermanos ven a cada una de las hermanas mayores de Lincoln y ponen una sonrisa enamorada.

-El tan solo verlas es suficiente pago por esas lecciones de cocina. –Susurra Sanji alegre.

Sus hermanos asienten mientras ponen sonrisas nerviosas y siguen sirviendo. Sanji decide acercarse a Lori con una sonrisa feliz.

-¿Qué tal señorita mi nombre es Sanji Vinsmoke y como se llama usted? –Pregunta el cocinero en tono enamorado.

-Lori Loud, recién divorciada y disponible. –Responde Lori con algo de lujuria en su voz.

Los demás hermanos se acercan a las Loud mientras que Luna se acerca a Reiju de manera enamorada.

A Lincoln le da igual eso. Lo único que quiere es pasar de manera alegre el cumpleaños de su hermanita mientras que él y las más pequeñas comen del pastel plagado de azúcar que el peli blanco preparó con amor.

Sus padres mientras tanto solo comen extasiados con alegría.

-Sin duda nuestro bebé es un gran cocinero. –Llora Rita de alegría mientras se seca las felices lágrimas de su rostro.

-Es obvio que será un digno sucesor. –Contesta Lynn padre entusiasmado mientras prueba una chuleta asada.

Lily comiendo el pastel junto a Lola, Lana, Lucy y Lisa se encuentran también llorando por el sabor.

-Eres el mejor hermano mayor del mundo. –Grita Lily extasiada de sabor.

-Recuérdame crear la cura para la diabetes después de esto. Porque este pastel sin duda me la dará. –Llora Lisa con un trozo de pastel en su boca.

Lincoln solo les revuelve el cabello a sus hermanitas mientras prueba su propia comida.

…

Notas

Este pequeño one shot se escirbio como parte de un concurso. Eso sin embargo no me impidió dar lo mejor de mí con esta idea. Y espero la disfruten.

Dicho esto yo soy PenguinArrrow alías un crítico más y nos leemos pronto.


End file.
